Undeniable Fate
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Draco and anna are suppose to protect jessica from jeromes clan but draco has other ideas in mind. Will anna beable to protect her by herself. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Undeniable Fate

Prolog

April 1886

"I've seen you before Johnny." The girl giggled longer then necessary.  She clung to the man walking next to her for support.  The grooves on the cobblestone street were not a thing to walk on in heels for someone in her condition.

"Oh, have you?  Well then, this will be the last time you see me," he said, catching her before she fell on the ground.

"This stupid dress, I seem to keep tripping on it.  Ooh, this is a dark alley John, what if the Ripper is out tonight?" She giggled again, clinging onto His arm.

"Darling it's not the Ripper you have to worry about tonight."  He smirked leading her to a spot in the dark alley where they couldn't be seen by carriages or people going by on the street.

"Oh, no?  Then what do I have to be afraid of?" She smiled up at him coyly, running a teasing finger along his shoulders.

"Me," he answered, giving her a dangerous smile as he leaned down to kiss her.  She giggled and returned it.  He pulled back enough to trace her jaw with kisses as her hands tangled in his hair.

"You're beautiful Marié."  He continued down to her neck  

"But my name is Ariana." She frowned.

"Especially this pearly white neck of yours," he continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Oh Johnny..."

"Would you like to know, that Johnny isn't my name either?" His voice had changed.  It wasn't the flirtatious tone it had been before, but smooth with a bite of coldness that swept over Ariana quickly.  The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and the chill went down to her bones. 

 "W-What?" she found her voice trembling. She looked up into his eyes and soon forgot everything.  She felt something take over her and she leaned into him.

"That's it darling, just relax."  His flirtatious tones were back.

Ariana wanted to scream _"no!"_ but her mind was mush.  He went back to kissing her neck and then she felt a slight pang of pain, but soon it changed to a tingling sensation.  It felt so good.  She started to see spots then eternal blackness engulfed her.


	2. chap2

Now June 1999 

Perched on a low branch of the old warn out apple tree, he had a perfect view of the sidewalk without being seen by others.  He had been there for nearly 10 minutes already waiting for her.  Rubbing his fifth apple on his pants, he inspected it for wormholes.  Even though it was dark out, except for the old lamp that hung loosely on its wires and flickered every now and then, he was able to see well.  Since he was not allowed in bright lights especially the sun, his eyes had grown accustomed to the dark and now he was able to see better in the dark then most people could in the day.  

Finally, he heard the clicking of her black shoes walking along the sidewalk.  Grinning, he set the apple on a junction in the tree where the branches were close together, then leaned over them to get a better view.  He caught site of a glint of auburn color from her hair, that was set off when the light flickered overhead.  

She thought she was fearless, but he would get her.  She would not know what hit her.  He watched her and pictured the big scene:  

_He'd jump out of nowhere from the blackness of the trees, frightening her enough to scream bloody murder.  Then he'd laugh at her huge scared eyes, the size of saucers on her face._

 He was not afraid of her, but she should be afraid to walk alone at night, again.  

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that if he wanted to do this, he had better do it now.  His timing was ticking by and it had to be good.  He ruffled the leaves making a weak branch crack.  He watched as she stopped suddenly and looked around.

  "Hello, is anyone there?" she asked her strong voice echoing through the silent night air.

He remained still.  After a few seconds she shrugged it off, believing it was a noise from an animal.  Just as she turned around to continue walking, he jumped down in front of her.

"Hello, Jessica."

Jessica gasped, a tiny scream escaping from her lips.  Her eyes grew huge as her foot got caught on a raised part of the sidewalk, where it was starting to get covered by overgrowing weeds.  She fell back using her arm to brace herself.  

"Michael!" he heard her exclaim before he heard the sickening sound of a bone cracking.  Michael went to her side quickly.

"Jessica are you alright, man I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to freak you out like that." 

Jessica was gripping her pain throbbing wrist.  "Yeah right Michael I'll bet." she grated out from between her teeth.

"Jesus, what the hell am I suppose to do?  We gotta get help."  He stood up and looked around helplessly.

"Just take me to the hospital I can take care of the rest." she ordered, trying to get up.  Michael was at her side instantly. 

"But Jess..." 

"Don't argue just do it."  She leaned her head onto his shoulder when he lifted her up in his arms.  The pain was too much and she passed out before he got her to the hospital.


	3. hospital

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica's eyes fluttered open.  She had forgotten what had happened, but as soon as she felt the pain when she lifted her arm, it all came back.  She moaned as her head fell back onto her pillow.

"She's awake!  Honey, she's awake, come here," a soft but insistently excited voice called.  Jessica's eyes focused on her mothers face.  Her warm brown eyes smiled at her.  "How are you feeling dear?  Are you ok?  Do you need anything?" she asked worriedly.

"Something to drink maybe" Jessica smiled as her little brother Tommy walked in.  He was wearing his favorite shirt that her mother had tried to get rid of many times, on account of the numerous stains and tears in it.  "Hey Runt" 

     "Jessica I knew you'd be ok.  I wore my lucky shirt too just to make sure."  He smiled hugely, showing a gap in between his teeth.

"Oh Runt, you lost your last tooth."

Tommy nodded proudly.  "Done it last night, and all by itself I didn't even have to pull it out.  I was gonna, but it hurt"  

Jessica laughed and ruffled his hair.  "I told you just to leave it and it would eventually go on its own."  She smiled gratefully when her mother handed her a glass of water.  "Thanks Mom," She swallowed it as if she had not drunk anything for days.

"Your welcome dear.  I guess you were lucky that Michael was there to help you.  Its too bad he can't come visit, I know he would like too."  

"Yeah, real lucky.  I wouldn't have to be here if it weren't for him, that's what.  And once I'm out of here he's gonna be sorry."

"Now Jessie.  Don't let me hear you talk like that.  Michael's your friend and I'm sure it was just an accident.  I bet the poor boys eating himself up right now because of it."  Her mother shook her finger at Jess to make her point.  Jessica just rolled her eyes. 

"When can I go home, Mom?"

"As soon as you can get dressed." her mother said, digging some clean cloths out of a brown paper bag she had brought with her. "Here, I thought you might like this better then putting on those dirty cloths from last night."  She handed Jessica a pink shirt with a care bear on it and her black flare pants. 

"Thanks mom.  Exactly what I was hoping."  She smirked and got up to go into the bathroom to change.  Her mother turned around to get everything ready when she spotted Tommy playing with the TV knobs.

"Tommy Sullivan, come here right now."  She ordered.  Tommy walked back over to her sullenly.  Jessica emerged from the bathroom.

     "Alright I'm ready."


	4. thesullivans

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Sullivan's House 10:00 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
     Draco sat leaning against a large willow tree in prefect view of Jessica's window.  The long branches of the willow tree concealed him in the blackness of the night.  He heard the occasional hoot of an owl.  He studied the grounds.  Their house wasn't too big, only two floors.  It was in need of a paint job and there were only three windows on the back of the house.  The bottom right one was Jessica's.  That much he knew.  He also knew, that the windows did not make a sound when being opened.  That was a plus for him; it would make his job easier.  There was a huge oak tree next to her window with a tree house in it.  

He heard a soft rustling and turned towards the sound.  Emerging from the bushes he saw a kid.  He moved with an ease and quietness that would not alarm a normal persons ears, but his were more sensitized and could, therefore, hear even a pin drop in the noisiest place.  All his senses, in fact, were more sensitive then most.  The boy brushed his blonde hair back and straightened his shirt.  Draco watched as the kid tapped on her window, there was a slight glow from a lamp being turned on and then the window opened.  Jessica's head popped out.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I just wanted to see how you were.  I really am sorry." Michael said apologetically.

"Yeah.  I guess next time you'll think about that before you start playing games that ends up getting me in the hospital with a broken wrist."  She held up her cast to show him it.

"Hey could I sign that?" his voice was normal again.

Jessica sighs.  She really could not stay mad at him.  "Yeah sure.  Let me get you a marker."  She went back into her room and searched out a blue marker from her desk.  She came back and handed it to him, then held her arm out for him.

"Thanks." he said and started writing.  

Jessica read it and laughed.  "Yeah...Sure.  Hey, it's kinda late right now and I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow night, alright."

Michael nodded.  "Yeah, Alright.  What time do you want me to come over?"

"I don't care.  Whenever it gets dark enough for you.  Or do you just want to meet at our secret place?"

Michael nodded.  "Yeah that would be better.  See ya later Jess." he grinned shyly and turned, leaving as quietly as he came.

Draco smirked and turned towards home.  Her time would come soon.  


	5. theshelter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The shelter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you found her yet?" Anna asked Draco.  She pulled a pink umbrella out of her drink and sipped it.  

"Yeah I found her.  She's a kid."  Draco himself had a glass of red wine.  Most of the customers there would get drinks, but only to hold them.  Few actually drank them.  The contents were not what they craved.  He sighed, "When are they going to get some genuine stuff.  I'm getting sick of this."  He hit his glass watching it slam against the wall and shatter, liquid and glass covering the wall and shelves holding other bottles of unnamed liquids.  

     "When we are able to get it freely and in big quantities." Anna replied unamused.  "We have to watch her until her next birthday.  Jerome and his gang is after her and for the sake of our lifelines, we have to preserve her purity as long as we can.  You know this, so why do you always put up such a fuss over it." 

"Because Anna darling, I want her for myself.  Just think of what it would be like if I were in charge.  No more of this stupid middle ground crap.  I don't have to prove nothing; it wasn't my choice to be who I am or what I am.  So why do I have to prove myself."  Before Draco knew it, Anna had him pinned against the wall.  Not one strand of blond hair out of place on her pale head.  He noticed she had changed her eye color to an ice blue.  All of their kind had black eyes, but if they wanted to, they could conceal anything they wanted in any color they wanted.  

"Don't you even think of touching her.  If you screw up, then we all pay.  I don't need Roman's wrath down on me for your stupidity and hunger.  I don't care if you are power crazed.  Your time will come and then you can, but until then, don't you dare screw this up for the rest of us.  You got it?"  When he didn't answer she banged him against the wall again.  "Answer me."

"Y-yeah.  I got it." his voice was cold.  Anna let go of him and he straightened his cloths.  "Just because you've been around longer then I, Anna, don't think you can command me like everyone else.  I can't control what my actions do.  Just heed that warning and you'll make it longer then I think you will."  He growled and swung around leaving in a dramatic way, with his long black trench coat swishing around him.  


End file.
